What the hell
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Toda mi vida he sido el "bueno" y ahora me vale... HiroxSuguru/VariosxSuguru


No sé por qué, pero cuando estaba escuchando esta canción, me vino a la mente Suguru :D Será por el verso en el que dcie "al my life I've been good" XD

en fin, es mi primer fic de Gravi, así que sean buena gente y déjenme rr ^-^

La canción es de Avril Lavigne (What the hell)

Gravitation no me tertenece, sino a... a... creo que se llamaba Maki algo -.-U

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT THE HELL<strong>

_You say that I'm messing with your head,  
>all 'cause I was making out with your friend<em>

Suspiró pesadamente al sentir como aquellas manos los sujetaban con firmeza por la cintura, sonriendo luego otra vez y correspondiendo con fiereza a aquel beso que le robó el aliento. Oyó como aquella persona susurraba su nombre cerca de su oído, con voz ronca y deseosa, expectante de más. Suguru cerró los ojos por un momento, esperando a que el otro comenzase a desnudarlo. Cuando su saco, seguido por su camisa, cayó al suelo, volvió a abrir los ojos y le sonrió de manera traviesa a su amante, quien le devolvió la sonrisa, si bien al principio había fruncido el ceño, preguntando "Ne, Suggy-chan no tiene novio?". Al diablo con aquella faceta infantil de su nuevo compañero, odiaba esa parte de él. Pero sin duda amaba su lado pervertido, amaba todo aquello que le estaba haciendo sin ya preguntar más si se podía o no.

Y sí, diablos, él tenía novio. ¿Pero qué iba a hcaer si aquello se sentía tan bien? ¿Simplemente abstenerse para luego no tener que estar escuchando a su pareja reclamarle? No, él ya no podía dejarlo, aquello era como drogarse. No era la infidelidad, era simplemente la diversión, el placer, lo que lo había vuelto adicto a buscar siempre otra persona. Al diablo con su pareja, al diablo con ser el niño bueno de Bad Luck, él ya había soportado mucho en su vida y ahora ya no le interesaba nada. Ahora le tocaba a él soltarse.

Reprimió un gemido al sentir las manos del vocalista de Nittle Grasper acariciar su abdomen y luego subir hacia su pecho. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y volvió a exigirle un acalorado beso. Llevó sus manos a los botones de la camisa del mayor, buscando desesperadamente abrirla. Oyó una risita por parte de su amante, quien alejó sus manos y se la quitó él mismo, tomando luego las manos más pequeñas y colocándolas sobre su cinturón.

-Vamos, Suggy-kun, sé lo desesperado que estás –ronroneó sobre su cuello antes de mordisquearloy luego besarlo.

Suguru solo se rió divertido, abriendo lenta y torturosamente el cinturón del cantante.

_All my life I've been good but now I'm thinking what the hell  
>All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about<br>If you love me, if you hate me_

Se pasó na mano por el cabello verdoso, perezosamente y esperando a que apareciesen de una buena vez los demás integrantes de la banda. Anoche había sido increíble, pensó entretenido mientras que observaba el mensaje que recibió por parte de Ryuichi. Tenía que repetir aquello, sin duda alguna. Guardó su teléfono, un poco pensativo. Siempre había oído aquellos rumores que eran prácticamente leyendas acerca del famoso cantante, mas jamás se le habría creído que fuesen verdad. Ciertamente sabía que su primo también había estado con él, y Touma Seguchi no estaba con un cualquiera. Pero aún así, había tenido que ir a comprobarlo él mismo, descubriendo que, en efecto, Sakuma era todo un dios en la cama. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no lo habían ehcho en la cama sino sobre el sofá, pero el punto era el mismo.

Oyó como a sus espaldas se abría la puerta de la habitación, por lo que Suguru se dio la vuelta para ver quién había entrado.

-Hola, Suguru –saludó contento el guitarrista de la agrupación, acercándose rapidamente a su pareja para saludarla debidamente.

Suguru trató de no sonreír de manera equivocada. No tenía ganas de darle explicaciones extensas a su novio, quien al final de todas maneras descubriría que había estado con otro hombre la noche anterior. Recibió sin decir nada el beso que Hiro le dio, sonriéndole de manera aprentemente inocente, para luego volver otra vez su atención a las partituras que había dejado regadas sobre la mesa.

-Hola Hiro –saludó por fin también el menor y el pelirrojo lo observó-. ¿Sucede algo?

-¿Dónde estuviste ayer?

-¿Ayer? –preguntó sorprendido el tecladista y enarcó una ceja-. Estaba en casa, ¿por qué preguntas?

Hiroh frunció el ceño.

-¿En tu departamento? –volvió a preguntar de manera insistente y Suguru captó a dónde quería ir-. He estado llamándote toda la tarde, ¿que estabas haciendo?

Suguru sonrió de lado y luego respondió:

-Nada en especial, es solo que estaba... ehm... un tanto desconectado ese día –rió el chico, mas Hiroshi no le creyó.

-¿Desconectado? –preguntó y Suguru estaba a punto de contestar, cuando en ese momento llegaron Sakano y K, este ultimo trayendo consigo a rastras a un lloroso Shuichi.

Suguru sonrió contento.

-Que bien, por fin podremos volver a ensayar luego de tanto tiempo –exclamó ignorando por completo a su novio, recogiendo sus partituras y dirigiéndose hacia el estudio, sin esperar a que Hiro lo siguiese.

El vocalista miró un poco preocupado hacia el guitarrista, quien solo siguió de cerca a su novio. Sabía perfectamente que aquella suerte de relación tenía graves defectos por ambas partes, pero también sabía que su amigo no escucharía a nada que Shuichi tratase de decirle. Hiroshi a veces simplemente trataba de actuar como si no sucediese nada y él no supiese que Suguru se estaba aburriendo cada vez más a su lado. ¿Había hablado alguna vez en serio cuando había dicho que "lo amaba"? Hiro no dudaba que sí, pero eso era hace casi dos años, cuando Suguru aún era otra persona, cuando aún era solo el primito de Touma alias el puto rey del mundo, el tercer miembro sin nombre de Bad Luck.

Pero las cosas habían cambiando, Suguru ya no era un adolescente cuyo mundo se reducía a música y deberes que cumplir. Suguru se había hartado de hacer de niño obediente y tratar de ser perfecto ante los ojos de todos. Y no, Hiroshi no era ciego, ni mucho menos idiota, y ya había notado desde principios de año que_ Suggy-kun_ se estaba rebelando contra lo que había sido toda su vida.

_Love hurts whether it is right or wrong  
>I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun<em>

-Y... ¿Qué estuviste haciendo entonces ayer? –trató de aludir de nuevo al tema el pelirrojo mientras que iban por algo de comer.

Suguru simplemente se encogió de hombros, colocándose en la fila para pagar el sandwich que eligió del estante.

-Nada en especial –murmuró el chico con aburrimiento.

-Ah, ya veo –dijo Hiroh sin saber ya qué más decir o cómo decir aquellas cosas que correteaban sus pensamientos.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Hiro? –preguntó entonces el menor, reapareciendo entonces otra vez esa divertida sonrisa en su rostro.

El mayor bajó la mirada, pero luego la volvió a dirigir hacia el chico, sonriéndole cálidamente, cosa que sorprendió un poco al de cabellos verdes.

-De hecho sí –admitió el guitarrista-, quería preguntarte si querías salir mañana.

-¿A dónde? –preguntó Suguru como una bala y Hiroshi se encogió de hombros.

-A donde quieras... Hace mucho que no hacíamos algo solo nosotros dos.

El tecladista asintió y pagó su almuerzo, dirigiéndose entonces a una de las mesas pegadas a las ventanas del local. Un rato más tarde le siguió Hiro, quien traía consigo algo más que solo un sandwich de pollo.

-¿No vas a tomar nada? –preguntó un poco preocupado por las malas costumbres alimenticias del chico.

Suguru sacudió la cabeza .

-No tengo sed –dijo con simpleza y el tema estaba resuelto.

_What... what... what... What the hell?_

Se remangó un poco la manga izquierda de su casaca, bajando la mirada hacia su reloj. Aún faltaban diez minutos para la hora acordada, pero aún así Hiro sentía un gran hueco en el estómago. ¿Aparecería?

Se volvió a estirar la manga, cuando en ese momento su celular recibió un mensaje de parte de su mejor amigo. Trató de ignorar el hecho de que, en parte, Shuichi tenía razón. ¿Qué hacía aún corriendo tras Suguru si sabía perfectamente que este ya no le prestaba ni el más mínimo de atención? Syuichi tenía razón, después de todo había visto con sus propios ojos que Suguru ya no era solo suyo.

_-¡Me aburres! ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque a veces actúas como si ya no fuera importante para ti!_

No entendía por qué recordaba eso ahora. Era cierto que habían discutido varias veces y de manera muy fuerte, pero desde la última pelea ya había pasado mucho tiempo.

Tiempo durante el cual su novio había optado por buscar atención en otros brazos, como por ejemplo en ese mismo momento, porque mientras que su novio lo esperaba, congelándose en la inesperada lluvia de verano que reinó durante toda la tarde y probablemente también la noche, Suguru disfrutaba de las caricias más prohibidas que podría haber recibido en su corta vida.

-Suguru –susurró la aterciopelada voz en su oído y el chico se estremeció.

Aquello no se lo había esperado, de hecho, había tenido toda la intención del mundo de ir a encontrarse con Hiro, pero aquel percance se le había cruzado y no le quedó más que quedarse en NG Records. Pero eso no importaba, ya que de todas maneras estaba muy bien acompañado. Tanto que al final terminó por olvidar la cita a la que, miuntos atrás, se estaba dirigiendo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, correspondió al beso que su nuevo amante inició, aferrándose al cuerpo más grande y buscando como crear una fricción que ambos pudiesen disfrutar.

Su amante rió por lo bajo y mordisqueó divertido el cuello del tecladista de Bad Luck.

-Tsk, se supone que el seme es quien se ocupa de todo –rió el mayor, besando sus hombros-. Pero por ser tú...

Dejó la frase inconclusa por volver a besar a Suguru, quien pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su primo, uniéndose aún más a él.

-Toh-ma –balbuceó en medio de una ola de placer al sentir las manos del presidente desnudarlo.

Seguchi sonrió contento cuando por fin Suguru estaba completamente desvestido. Realmente, tener a su pequeño primito ya no tan inocente, desnudo, sentado sobre su escritorio... Por Kami, era su más grande fantasía hecha realidad. Se trepó también en la gran mesa, haciendo a un lado todo aquello que estorbase (y considerando lo efectivo que es Tohma cuando se trata de eliminar obstáculos...). Gateó hasta quedar encima de Suguru, quien le sonrió de manera juguetona y pervertida. Las delgadas piernas de su primito lo rodearon por la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia sí, para buscarlo de nuevo en un fogoso beso. Sin hacerse de rogar, comenzó a desnudar a su primo también, mientras que Tohma repartía besos y caricias por todo su cuerpo. Dios, si ya hab¿ia hecho algo prohibido, esto superaba cualquier cosa: su primo, quien además, para rematar, casi le doblaba de edad.

Sin duda Suguru ahí llegó a conocer lo bien que se sentía romper las últimas reglas que le faltaban.

_All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell_

-¡Suguru! –lo llamó Hiro al verlo al día siguiente.

El pequeño tecladista aún no estaba del todo despierto, por lo que pasó de largo, ignorando, inconscientemente, a su novio. Soltó un gran bostezo y, no sin un cierto dolorcito, en la mesa de coferencias. Era casi el último en llegar, por lo que las miradas automáticamente recayeron sobre él. El único que aún faltaba era Shuichi, o sea que estaban listos para comenzar a planear el nuevo álbum. Hiro lo alcanzó y se sentó a su lado, haciendo caso omiso a las miradas curiosas de K y Sakano. El menor, dejando salir un pequeño quejido, recostó la cabeza sobre sus brazos, haciendo de que dormiría un poco "hasta que llegase Shindo-san".

O sea que no podrían comenzar aún. El manager murmuro algo por lo bajo, dedicándose luego a pulir su adorado bebé, digo, magnum, mientras que Sakano recaía nuevamente en uno de sus ataques nerviosos. A nadie le importó.

Hiroshi se inclinó hacia su novio, indeciso si hablarle o no, para luego susurrarle en el oído:

-¿Qué pasó ayer?

Suguru primero no reaccionó, pero, al sentir un suave empujoncito en el costado, abrió los ojos y se volvió a incorporar, mirando hacia Hiro, quien esperaba una respuesta.

-¿Eh? –balbuceó confundido el menor.

-¿Por qué no viniste a nuestra cita? –preguntó el guitarrista perdiendo toda ternura que alguna vez tuvo su voz cuando se dirigía al chico del teclado.

Suguru frunció primero ligeramente el ceño, pero luego le sonrió.

-Ah, eso –rió infantilmente-. Se me olvidó.

Así, simplemente descarado. No es que fuese mentira, lo recordó recién cuando despertó en la cama de su primo (quien, convenientemente, había mandado a su esposa de viaje). Pero no por eso pudo haberlo dicho con algo más de ¿tacto? ¿cuidado? Quien sabe... Hiro también tenía sentimientos.

-¿Cómo que lo olvidaste? –cuestionó incrédulo, tomándolo del hombro para girarlo y obligarlo a verle a la cara.

Suguru se encogió de hombros.

-Perdón –masculló sin ganas-. Se me pasó.

No iba a darle más explicaciones. ¿Para qué, si con una sonrisa ya lo arreglaba todo y Hiro solo se resignaría? Y eso mismo hizo, le sonrió, de esa manera que solo él sabía hacer, y el guitarrista ya no logró decir más.

Lo haría una vez más, simple y sencillamente le perdonaría, todo de nuevo, con tal de que Suguru se quedase y le volviese a sonreír así.

_You're on your knees  
>Begging please<br>Stay with me_

Otra vez, Suguru dejaría que sus ojos brillaran al oír el típico "bueno, no importa... será para la próxima vez". Sabía que Hiro correría de nuevo tras él, pidiéndole otra cita cita, "porque hace mucho que ya no hacían algo juntos". Tuvo que contenerse para no romper a reír. No, _Suggy-kun_ no era malo, solo se estaba aburriendo. No, no era malo, solo que se había hartado.

_But honestly  
>I just need to be a little crazy<em>

Y todos lo habían notado por fin.

_Don't get me wrong. I just need some time to play-ay_

No pudo evitar reír divertido alcuando sintió la mirada ajena descubrirlo. En ese poco tiempo había descubierto algo: todos los hombres de NG eran demasiado obvios y predecibles. Demasiado fácil, pero aún así era divertido verlos correr tras él, buscando diversión y sabiendo que al encontrarían. Como ya había dicho, al diablo con lo de "niño bueno", él ahora solo quería entretenerse con lo que tuviese al alcance.

Se giró y le sonrió al vocalista de ASK. Taki frunció el ceño, un poco consternado al ser descubierto por el chico, pero luego le sonrió también. El pasillo estaba desierto y nadie vendría, después de todo.

No, Suggy-kun no era malo, solo quería divertirse y ahora Hiro le tocaba pagar pato.

_And I don't really care about  
>If you love me, if you hate me<br>You can't save me, baby, baby_

Se puede decir que era un cambio muy brusco, un giro demasiado inesperado. Algunos se sorprendieron, pero otros simplemente ya se lo esperaban. "En algún momento tenía que explotar la bombita" había murmurado una vez Ryuichi cuando en una conversación se había tocado el tema.

Así como también todos sabían que Hiroshi estaba siendo demasiado tolerante.

Asi como también todos sabían que a Suguru le daba lo mismo.

Sonaba cruel, pero no era mal intencionado. Suggy-kun solo se quería librar de las ataduras que se habían aferrado a él por tanto tiempo.

Cuando por casualidad se volvía a encontrar en brazos del pelirrojo, se reía al pensar que aquellos brazos podrían ser los de cualquier otra persona. Cuando sentía acaso un beso proveniente de Hiro sobre su cuello, suspiraba pensando en que ya no hacía mucha diferencia.

Una semana luego de la cita olvidada, Suguru y Hiroh acordaron ir al cine, y extrañamente, Suguru se acordó de asistir. Incluso llegó antes que Hiro, y cuando este lo abrazó por detrás, se giró y le regaló una gran sonrisa.

-Me vas a pagar la entrada, ¿cierto? –fue lo primero que dijo y Hiroshi asintió, sacando su billetera.

Otra cosa rara ese día fue que ninguna fanática los correteó por la calle, ni nadie se acercó a pedirles un condenado autografo, por lo que la tarde se pasó _tranquila_. Acurrucado entre los brazos de Hiro, Suguru recordó lo que era ser una pareja "normal" y sin líos. Y volvió a sonreír.

Sonreía cada vez más, y aquello le hacía sentirse bien consigo mismo.

Ya luego podría ver como terminar en la cama del pelirrojo, así que po ahora solo disfrutaría de la película.

_All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell_


End file.
